


Fuse

by Hurricanerin



Series: No Shame in the Game [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Lokiverse, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Captive, Even the dubiousness is dubious, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feisty, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Sex, King Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki-centric, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prisoner of War, Rough Sex, Serious Dub Con, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tom Hiddleston Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricanerin/pseuds/Hurricanerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's note: Because I'm high maintenance, I've taken this down.  It didn't line up with the one-shot it was supposed to be the prequel of.  I'm going to rework it and repost it.  In the meantime, keep track of Brynja and Loki in the continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7545701/chapters/17158167">Make Me</a>, called <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11012967">Mile a Minute</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

I'm being super high maintenance and reworking Fuse as the plot didn't line up with the one-shot it was supposed to be the prequel of. In the mean time, check out [Mile a Minute](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11012967), which takes place after Make Me.  If, for some reason, you can't bear life without Fuse, I've kept it up on Fanfiction.net, [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12084971/1/Fuse).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearest, dear readers. Fuse is on hiatus for now. It didn't line up with the one-shot it was written to precede, and I burned out trying to tweak the chapters of it. I was so stuck with writing that I needed something new--Thus, [Mile a Minute](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11012967). MaM is still goold old Brynja, just once Loki has returned to Asgard with her. 
> 
> I solemnly swear I'll get back to Fuse and edit the chapters so it actually makes sense, starting this is helping me back into my groove.

Dearest, dear readers. Fuse is on hiatus for now. It didn't line up with the one-shot it was written to precede, and I burned out trying to tweak the chapters of it. I was so stuck with writing that I needed something new--Thus, [Mile a Minute](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11012967). MaM is still goold old Brynja, just once Loki has returned to Asgard with her. 

I solemnly swear I'll get back to Fuse and edit the chapters so it actually makes sense, starting this is helping me back into my groove.


End file.
